Episode 70
Natsu vs. Gray! (ナツ VS. グレイ Natsu vs. Gurei!) is the 70th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 14, 2011. Synopsis It continues when Gray suddenly attacks Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle at the Hotel Rise, they are then been telling what has happened to him. Natsu tells Wendy to stand back because Gray is being serious. Happy then ask again what has happened to him and maybe that he has stomachache, Charle then puts an comment on Happy's reaction to Gray. Gray uses Ice-Make Lance and starts to attack Natsu, Happy then ask Gray why he's attacking Natsu. Daphne then laughs asking Natsu if he was surprised and has no time to stand there slack-jawed. She then commands Gray to finish of Natsu and the others which Gray obeys. Natsu then ask Grey what he's going to do, Gray then answered back saying nothing at all and only to finish Natsu off. Gray then uses his Magic Seal Ice-Make Lanece again against Natsu which Wendy tells Gray to stop. Charle then tells Wendy if Gray is an fake and that something familiar they have seen before. Happy then reacts saying that it is true because there is something different about Gray. Wendy then ask Happy what's different with Gray but Happy swallowed his words because he doesn't know what the different is. Gray then takes his jacket and shirt off and challenged Natsu. Happy then says that Gray has stripped and has been noticed that it is the real Gray. Natsu then reacts angry asking Gray if he's really going for it. Gray then starts his attack with Ice Make: Battle Axe. Natsu blocked it with Roar of the Fire Dragon. The two attacks clashes while a short smoke appeard. Gray attacks Natsu when he appears from the smoke with his fist and kicks him. Daphne supports Gray on his actions against Natsu and tells the Gray isn't a fake and that it is the real Gray. Daphne tells then after that Gray has strikes Natsu that she isn't using magic to control Gray and that he's doing this on his own free will. Natsu then say that she mustn't tell him those things and tells that no one's punches can piss him off on the same way than that of Gray's. Gray then understands that he was punching Natsu as some sort of test. Natsu the strikes back attacking him with Talons of the Fire Dragon. Grey were been flying through an wall which Natsu follows him which their fight continues on the hall. Natsu wanna have that Gray must explain him why he's attacking him, Gray then says a city without sound. Natsu doesn't understand what Grays is trying to say to him, but Gray then says that Natsu doesn't understand it and that it doesn't matter anyway. Gray then opens his attack again which the fight between them continues. Happy then says that both of their powers are about equal. Charle then give an comment to Happy saying that it isn't the time to be impressed at it. Wendy then wanna know why Gray is suddenly attacking Natsu. Daphne then appears saying that Gray volunteered to assist her at his own will. Wendy repeated what Daphne says which Daphne then says that she came to Magnolia 10 days ago. She then explains why she went to Magnolia Town, it turns out that she was investigate the origins of Natsu and then she happened upon Gray that were been interested in Daphne's story and has been decided to assist her. She then continues that Gray is her partner and a completely traitor. Charle then says that Gray is an complete traitor, Wendy then says that she cannot believe it. Happy then comes to the conclusion that Daphne likes Gray which he comes closer to her repeating the line line he says which Daphne says that it could be. Happy then says that she denies it and that Juvia won't let this stand. Charle is saying that Happy is annoying and that he must stop butting in every conversation. Happy then apologize while he is flying back. Wendy wonders why Gray were saying "City without Sound" and ask Daphne why she is investigating Natsu. She then says that Wendy must gonna hold all the questions for later and ask her if she wanna have some snack. Charle then says that it isn't the right time to eat but Happy wanna eat and eat of the food what Daphne is eating all the time which that Charle is saying that he must not gonna eat it after Happy eats it it contains to be a spicy food. Daphne then goes to Wendy asking if she wanna have some either. Wendy then wonders if there something wrong with Daphne. Between the battle of Natsu and Gray, Natsu tells that he is all fired up and is getting serious because Gray is that either and that he will beat out the reason why he's attacking them. Natsu then runs off to Gray to make his move. Meanwhile on the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza is wondering what Natsu is doing because he should been returned already. Characters that Appear * Natsu Dragneel * Gray Fullbuster * Happy * Wendy Marvell * Charle * Daphne * Erza Scarlet * Lucy Heartfilia Navigation Category:Episodes